halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Арбитр
Это статья о звании. Для поиска других значений термина "Арбитр" смотрите Арбитр (значения). Звание Арбитра — наивысшая честь для сангхейли, которая даруется определённому их представителю самими Иерархами Ковенанта в кризисные для межзвёздной империи времена. Для сангхейли это также высший из возможных религиозных титулов, хотя в политических аспектах звание советника превосходит его. Как правило, Арбитр выступает в роли полевого генерала, направляясь либо на личные задания Пророков, либо для разрешения конфликтов. За всю историю Ковенанта таковыми событиями являлись усмирение Охотников, восстание Ворчунов, Война Человечества и Ковенанта, а также восстание еретиков, возглавляемое Сесой 'Рефуми. В случае необходимости Арбитры отправляются на самоубийственные миссии. Во время их выполнения Арбитр, как ожидается, должен погибнуть и стать очередным мучеником Ковенанта на пути к Великому Странствию. Описание История Арбитров неразрывно связана с историей сангхейли как расы: за столетия, если не тысячелетия, до рождения Ковенанта, даже задолго до того, как сангхейли сами научились путешествовать в космос, среди них появлялись индивиды, вызывающие всеобщее уважение и признание. Отчасти короли, отчасти судьи, эти воины продолжали беззаветно служить своему народу даже после того, как сангхейли начали колонизировать другие миры. Легенды описывали их великими полководцами, главами кланов и искусными мастерами на полях сражений. Во времена Войны сангхейли и сан 'шайуум именно Арбитр повёл сангхейли в бой против сан 'шайуум. Он начал войну против них, отрубив головы делегации сан 'шайуум и оставив их так, чтобы остальные смогли найти это послание.Терминалы Halo 2 Anniversary на Улгетоне во время первого контакта его расы с сан 'шайуум.]] После основания Империи Ковенант титул Арбитра давался сангхейли, командующему войсками Ковенанта. Среди Элитов это было весьма почётное и привилегированное звание: Арбитром мог стать только тот, кто считался достойным нести мир и правосудие народам Ковенанта. Никто не имел права оспаривать его решения.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Wages of Sin, стр. 294-295 Однако за 400 лет до уничтожения Установки 04 Арбитр по имени Фал 'Чавами отказался принять религию Великого Странствия, чем навлёк на себя гнев Пророков и был объявлен еретиком. После серии событий, приведших к гибели 'Чавами и его возможного преемника, соклановца по имени Хака,Halo Legends, эпизод The Duel Пророки кардинально пересмотрели роль Арбитра. Отныне это звание получали только сангхейли, обвинённые в тяжёлых преступлениях: звание Арбитра отсрочивало вынесенный им приговор на неопределённый период, в ходе которого Арбитры отправлялись на самоубийственные миссии с целью восстановить свою потерянную честь и совершить деяния, которые будут полезны для Ковенанта в целом. Эта перемена также дала возможность Иерархам использовать Арбитра в своих личных, негласных заданиях. отвергает религию Ковенанта, навлекая тем самым позор на себя и всех будущих Арбитров.]] В глазах большинства членов Ковенанта, и особенно унггоев, Арбитр является спасителем, приходящим во времена, когда он больше всего нужен. Сангхейли же рассматривают Арбитров как живое воплощение "воли Пророков" и обращаются к ним как к "клинкам Пророков". На протяжении всей истории Империи Ковенант Арбитр неизбежно появлялся во времена тяжёлых кризисов, и столь же неизбежно погибал во время выполнения опасных, но очень необходимых для гегемонии самоубийственных миссий. После гибели Арбитра его тело извлекалось с места гибели и захоранивалось в одном из многочисленных гробов, расположенных в Мавзолее Арбитра. Иногда тела Арбитров было невозможно извлечь для захоронения, и в таком случае церемония похорон в Мавзолее всё равно проводилась, но гроб оставался пустым и становился памятником.Halo Wars, уровень ПобегHalo Encyclopedia, стр. ??? В центре Мавзолея располагалась капсула, содержащая в себе доспехи Арбитра до тех пор, пока Ковенанту не понадобится новый Арбитр. Эта броня, будучи украшенной резьбой, является полностью функциональным боевым доспехом. Как правило, Арбитрами становятся высокопоставленные воины сангхейли, которые каким-либо образом серьёзно опозорились при исполнении своих служебных обязанностей. Предположительно, звание сангхейли как таковое не влияет на его шансы стать Арбитром: высокопоставленные Элиты выбираются по той причине, что они обладают более обширным опытом и превосходными навыками. Звание Арбитра считается очень ценным вознаграждением, поскольку позволяет его носителю умереть с достоинством вместо того, чтобы быть позорно казнённым. Во многих случаях Арбитрами становились лучшие воины сангхейли, начинавшие задавать слишком много вопросов, или в которых Пророки видели угрозу; в таких случаях они нарекали этих воинов еретиками, после чего давали им титул Арбитра, чтобы заставить замолчать. В отдельных случаях Арбитрами становились сангхейли, склонные к проявлению почти звериной жестокости и насилия, как это было в случае с Рипой 'Морами. При всех положительных сторонах, даваемых званием, Арбитр с момента своего появления обречён на жизнь с постоянным исполнением самоубийственных миссий, поскольку именно они позволяют ему восстановить потерянную честь. Это касалось и текущего Арбитра, Теля 'Вадама, который был объявлен еретиком за неспособность защитить одно из Священных Колец от так называемого Демона, Спартанца Джона-117.Halo 2, уровень Еретик Хотя Арбитр считается воином-одиночкой, он имеет право отдавать приказы другим солдатам Ковенанта; по этому признаку звание Арбитра сопоставимо со званием генерала ККОН.Halo Wars instruction manual Из-за своих функций и боевых способностей большинство Арбитров являются эквивалентом суперсолдат программы "Спартанец-II". Они в равной степени обладают невероятным опытом в боевых действиях и могут поднять моральный дух своих войск. Броня Каждый Арбитр при заступлении на эту службу получал в своё распоряжение уникальный набор доспехов, созданных по дизайну вековых традиций. Сама натура Арбитра подразумевает, что они постоянно выполняют опасные, часто самоубийственные миссии, и в случае гибели эвакуация их тел, также как и брони, может оказаться невозможной. Броня Арбитра хранится в Мавзолее Арбитра до тех пор, пока не будет избран следующий носитель этого звания. Броня состоит из металла, окрашенного в серебряно-бронзовый оттенок с декоративной орнаментной резьбой, отображающей суть Арбитра. Однако она также является полностью рабочим боевым доспехом, в чью экипировку входит головной дисплей, система энергощита и активный камуфляж. Помимо самой брони, в комплект входит облегающий тело комбинезон с синими фиксирующими ремнями. Вопреки расхожим утверждениям Иерархов, броня Арбитра как правило, если не всегда, меняется от одного владельца к другому, поскольку при убийстве Арбитра она получает непоправимые повреждения. Так было в случае с Рипой 'Морами, чьё тело было сброшено с Пика с высоты в несколько километров и позднее уничтожено взрывом сверхновой.Halo Encylopedia, стр. ??? Технологии, используемые в броне, схожи с теми, что имеются в стандартном боевом доспехе сангхейли, хотя выполнены они по более старым схемам. Так, если современный активный камуфляж ковенантов не имеет временных ограничений в использовании, камуфляж брони Арбитра может работать лишь несколько секунд, но даже этого времени достаточно для того, чтобы дать Арбитру тактическое превосходство.Halo 2, уровень Арбитр Броня Арбитра также обладает возможностью проведения некоторых надстроек. Со своим ростом в 285 сантиметров Рипа 'Морами, к примеру, был одним из самых высоких известных сангхейли, в то время как следующий известный Арбитр, Тел 'Вадам, в росте достигал 240 сантиметров. Кроме того, когда 'Вадами впервые надел броню Арбитра, было заметно, что у неё ещё нет пластин для защиты челюстей или закреплённого на плече фонарика, которые появились после Великого Раскола, во время которого активный камуфляж также был значительно модернизирован.Halo 3 В отличие от брони 'Вадама, броня 'Морами продемонстрировала способность к неограниченному использованию активного камуфляжа с самого начала,Halo Wars но вместе с тем мало полагалась на энергощит, акцентируя защиту на пуленепробиваемости брони. В тех случаях, когда Арбитру требовался доспех для специальных заданий (как например, действий в условиях вакуума), он получал соответствующие дополнения к своей броне. Известные Арбитры Здесь приведён список всех известных Арбитров, выстроенный в соответствии с хронологическим порядком. H2A Terminals - Ancient Arbiter 3.jpg|Один из древних Арбитров сангхейли. H2A Terminals - Prophet-Elite War Arbiter.jpg|Арбитр времён Войны сангхейли и сан 'шайуум. H2A terminal TH Arbiter 2.jpg|Арбитр времён Усмирения Охотников. Fal Arbiter.jpg|Фал 'Чавами — последний носитель звания Арбитра как знака чести. H2A Terminals - UR Arbiter 1.jpg|Арбитр, живший во времена Восстания Ворчунов. Halo_Wars_Art_0.jpg|Рипа 'Морами — семнадцатый Арбитр в Цепи Непорочного Наследия. THEL-VADAM.png|Тел 'Вадам — последний Арбитр Ковенанта. *Неизвестный Арбитр, возглавивший сангхейли во времена Войны сангхейли и сан 'шайуум. *Неизвестный Арбитр во времена усмирения Охотников. Был ответственен за разрешение конфликта Империи Ковенант с расой лекголо. Благодаря его действиям эта раса вступила в ряды гегемонии. *Фал 'Чавами — Арбитр, живший за 400 лет до открытия Ковенантом первого Священного Кольца.[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=952800 Frankie: This is quite late into the Covenant as a society, with most of the client species either absorbed or in the process of absorption...]'' Являлся превосходным тактиком и воином, был вождём своего клана. Однако его отказ от Великого Странствия привёл к тому, что звание Арбитра было покрыто позором. *Неизвестный Арбитр во времена восстания Ворчунов. Отвечал за подавление мятежа расы унггой. *Рипа 'Морами — семнадцатый Арбитр в Цепи Непорочного Наследия. В прошлом — известный военачальник и герой, подавивший Шестнадцатое неповиновение унггой. Стал Арбитром после неудачной попытки переворота власти в своём клане. Будучи Арбитром, возглавлял силы Ковенанта на Жатве, Аркадии и Крепости 0459. *Неизвестный Арбитр в период битвы за Иерихон VII.Задняя сторона коробки с игрой, поясняющая правила игры'' *Неизвестный Арбитр в период Падения Предела.Игроки, управляющие войсками Ковенанта в миссиях на Пределе в настольной игре, могут играть Арбитром. *Тел 'Вадам — последний Арбитр на службе Ковенанта. Ранее являлся Верховным командующим флота Исключительного Правосудия, прославился победой в битве за Предел. Участник битвы за Установку 04, в ходе которой должен был обеспечить безопасность мира-кольца от людей, но потерпел неудачу, когда Ореол был уничтожен Джоном-117. Из-за провала был объявлен еретиком, публично лишён всех привилегий и заклеймен печатью Позора. Как Арбитр, был ответственен за подавление восстания еретиков и убийство их предводителя, Сесы 'Рефуми. После начала Великого Раскола стал одним из руководителей движения сепаратистов, позже провозглашённых Мечами Сангхелиоса. Он оставался Арбитром вплоть до 2553 года, пока добровольно не отказался от титула. Интересные факты *В Halo 3 броня Арбитра отличается от той, что была в Halo 2. К примеру, во второй части челюсти Арбитра не были защищены, в то время как в Halo 3 они уже покрыты броневыми пластинами. Помимо этого, в Halo 2 броня имеет серебряный/серый цвет, но уже в Halo 3 её окрас ближе к бронзовому или медному, хотя связано это со световыми эффектами, поскольку на уровнях с низким уровнем освещения доспехи имеют серый оттенок. Также на левом наплечнике в Halo 3 появился фонарик, который, тем не менее, работает только в режиме кооперативной игры. *Первоначальным вариантом имени Арбитра был "Дервиш". Однако от этой идеи отказались, дабы избежать непреднамеренной параллели между игрой и реальным конфликтом, существующим между Западным миром и Средним Востоком. *В испанских языковых версиях Halo 2 и Halo 3 Арбитр назван "Инквизитором". Этот эффект связан с родственным в испанском языке словом "árbitro", означающим "судья". Первоначальный смысл имени, таким образом, теряется в процессе перевода. *До выпуска Halo 2 Элиты в режиме мультиплеера носили доспехи Арбитра, но с выходом игры их броня была изменена на регулярный доспех Элитов.Google Video: Halo 2 Bonus DVD : Multiplayer Featurette *Также в Halo 2 правый наплечник брони Арбитра имеет очертания черепа Легендарной сложности. Заметить это можно только в кат-сценах и режиме кооператива. *В Halo 2 и Halo Wars Арбитры при обращении к Пророкам говорят о себе в третьем лице, произнося "Ваш Арбитр". *Во время определённых уровней Halo 3 с помощью глюка можно получить себе в помощники сразу несколько Арбитров. *В реальном мире арбитром называют того, кто принимает участие в переговорах и решает споры между сторонами. Решения, принимаемые им, обязательны для выполнения и одобрены юридической силой. Это отображает роль Арбитра и в игре — сангхейли, носящие этот титул, в большинстве своём урегулировали различные конфликты в истории Ковенанта, такие как Восстание Ворчунов или Усмирение Охотников. *Арбитр Тел 'Вадам является гостевым персонажем файтинга Killer Instinct 2013, вышедшего на Xbox One. Галерея H2A Terminals - Ancient Arbiter 2.jpg|Древний Арбитр ведёт за собой своих воинов. H2A Terminals - Sanghelios boat.jpg|Другой Арбитр древности, ведущий команду своего корабля через бурю на море Сангхелиоса. H2A terminal TH Arbiter 1.jpg|Арбитр, живший во времена Усмирения Охотников, получает благословение Пророка перед отправкой на задание. Fal - The Duel.png|Фал 'Чавами, Арбитр-еретик. H2A Terminals - UR Arbiter 3.jpg|Арбитр, живший во времена Восстания Ворчунов, прощает выживших мятежников, давая им новый шанс вступить в Ковенант. 0Cov Arbiter Render v2 3.jpg|Ранний, менее традиционный вариант доспехов Рипы 'Морами. Arbiter_23.jpg|Более поздний вариант брони Рипы 'Морами. Arbiter-leader.jpg|Ранний концепт-арт [[Рипа 'Морами|Арбитра из Halo Wars]]. Arbiter Closeup Apex.png|Рипа 'Морами — известный предшественник Теля 'Вадама на посту Арбитра. H2 thelvandam kneel.jpg|Посвящение Теля 'Вадами в звание Арбитра. Arbarm.jpg|Броня Арбитра в Halo 2. 1223223455 Arby helmet.jpg|Тел 'Вадами принимает звание Арбитра. Arbiter3.jpg|Тел 'Вадами перед аудиенцией с Высшими Пророками. H2A - Arbiter.png|Обновлённый внешний вид 'Вадама в Halo 2 Anniversary. Images (6).jpg|Арбитр Тел 'Вадам в Halo 3. Появления *''Halo 2 (первое появление)'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx (только упоминание)'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest (только упоминание)'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' **''The Duel'' **''The Package (только упоминание)'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Return (только в видеоадаптации комикса)'' **''Wages of Sin (только упоминание)'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata (только упоминание)'' *''Halo: Broken Circle (только упоминание)'' *''Halo 2 Anniversary'' **''Терминалы'' Источники en:Arbiter Категория:Арбитры Категория:Звания Ковенанта